Leaked Video - Slender Man
"Slender Man" is one of the "leaked" and possibly non-canon videos. For full coverage of the leaked videos please see The Leaked Videos. Transcript opens with Vince and Jeff walking up to a convenience store Vincent: 'Ah, what a beautiful night to be outside. Good thing we'll be spending it inside playing video games. '''Evan: '''Yeah buddy. But we need snackage- '''Vincent: '''Oh yeah. Of course. '''Evan: -'''that's whats going on right now. '''Vincent: '''Of course. So let's get that going. ''to inside the store '''Evan: ''self My nom noms. '''Vincent: '''We're being rushed at a 24hour acme(?). They're telling us to go check prices. ''to Vince's basement, Evan opening a bag of chips, back to the camera Vincent: ''Evan's knife'' Gimme that! Haha! So, so why exactly do you need this? Hunting any of those urban bears lately? Evan: ''full of food'' No, are you, I mean look at it! It's amazing! Vincent: '''Oh yeah. Useful. '''Evan: '''The best fifteen dollars I've ever spent. Just give it back. '''Vincent: '''Uh huh, uh huh. '''Evan: '''Give it back. C'mon. '''Vincent: Mhmm. Look at that shine. Evan: I'm serious though. Vincent: The camera's lovin' it though. Evan: Seriously, give me the knife back. to black for several seconds, then the video returns with a distorted shot looking up at Evan. Evan: an empty seat I see him again, and again. It's always the same guy; this tall man, in a suit, with no face, and he keeps, he keep telling me to do these things, these horrible things... to the people that I love; my friends, my family. And you know what the worst part is? He makes me want to do them. visual distortion and audio distortion that sounds like whispering occur, but no words are distinguishable 'Evan: '''There's no one that can help you. Who am I supposed to get help from? ''same distortion occurs after every question asked. Still no words are distinguishable 'Evan: '''Yeah. yeah maybe you're right... ''up knife Yeah I can get help from something. up camera and points it to the empty chair across the table. Heavy visual distortion 'Evan: '''Thanks man...I really needed this talk... ''to black for several seconds, then video resumes to see the two sitting on the couch playing video games. Vincent is off screen, and only Evan is visible 'Evan: '''Aww c'mon man! Are you serious? '''Vincent: '''That's what happens when you play regular Slayer. Do you hear me? ''leans over and grabs Vincent's controller 'Vincent: '''Arg! No!- '''Evan: '''Yeeah.- '''Vincent: '''I'll still kill you! '''Evan: '''Yeeah! Yeeah! Yee- aww man! '''Vincent: '''Yeah! It's done. '''Evan: '''Aww. That's bullcrap. You're full of poopie. Full of poopie. ''to black, then video resumes without audio. You see Vincent set the camera down, facing his controller, then lift the camera to see him set his glasses on the coffee table. He stands up and points the camera at the projection screen. The screen goes black and and the word "DEAD" appears. We then see Evan walk up to the screen. The screen turns to an image of what looks like a ranch house, but the picture is tinted red. Evan then walks towards Vincent, smiling and bleeding from the ear. Evan then punches Vincent in the head, making him fall onto the couch and leave the camera there. At that same instant, the audio returns to the sound of laughing children and a siren. Vincent gets up to face Evan, but he is knocked to the floor. Evan then attacks him with the knife but Vincent resists and pushes Evan away far enough to get the camera. He then begins to limp away quickly, the camera looking directly up at his face. Evan follows closely behind but Vincent swings a weak fist back at him, making him flinch. The audio cuts briefly to the sounds heard underwater in several of The Hidden Videos, then returns to the siren. Vincent then points the camera up long enough to see Slenderman walking out of a room next to Vincent. Vincent starts to run and ends up in what looks like a laundry room or utility closet. He turns the camera around to see Evan right behind him smiling, holding the knife ready to attack. to black audio returns to the underwater sounds, while the video returns. There is a flash of black, with white text "Love, EveryManHybrid", and then resumes with a clip of Slenderman in the door way, shaking his head from shoulder to shoulder. Slenderman closes the door and the video ends. This clip is seen in [[Episode 6 - Healthy Eating] as well as the end of ...] Category:Behind the Scenes